Caercys Ialapaige
"It can be hard when your sister is the Suzerain of the Dark Naga. Having such a powerful family member means they cast a big shadow. Thankfully, we Dark Naga are quite comfortable in such a place!" - Caercys, to Marcel Gilneas Full Name: Caercys Ialapaige Race: Dark Naga Age: 18 Hair: Black Eyes: Red Scales: Dark Purple and Black Complexion: Violet Height: 5' 02" Length: 11' 5" Weight: 334 Lbs Innate Element: Poison Caercys is the young niece of Isabelle. Not related by blood, she is the younger sister of the Dark Naga Suzerain, who happens to be a friend of Isabelle's dating back to their childhood. Having come to Miranda on a pilgrimage, she currently works at Nightwatch, both out of reverence for her Aunt Isabelle and out of a desire to be a Creche Guardian when she returns to her homeland. Though relatively small (especially for a Naga) and somewhat gentle-natured, Caercys is a surprisingly fierce fighter. She has spent ample time training with Isabelle and has considerable experience with fighting monsters back home despite being as young as she is. In Arena Season 12, she wound up making it to the Semifinals alongside Isabelle. The smaller Naga excels at infiltration and sabotage, frequently working alongside teammates in order to disrupt enemies and finish them off. Caercys gets along especially well with Kalarisis Vai Asoraius, Asim Vai Asoraius,and especially well with Isabelle, whom she considers an Aunt. She's close friends with both Angelika, Glenda Gifford, and Gadget Tress Hackwrench. History Early Life and Occupation Caercys is one of four daughters of the previous Dark Naga Suzerain, the political leader of the Dark Naga creches. This unique position is a matter of considerable prestige, and it was Caercys' oldest sister who was given the position. Wanting to make something of herself and wanting to bring additional wealth and status to her family, Caercys wanted to become a Creche Guardian - one of the elite guards of the Naga Suzerain. She was, however, far too young and wanted to avoid the appearance of impropriety, given her relationship to such an important individual as the Suzerain. Towards that end, she eventually signed up with Nightwatch after a business trip by her older sister brought her to the city to visit Isabelle. The Great Naga worked out an agreement with her, and Caercys came to live with Isabelle whilst training. Given her smaller size and magical abilities, Isabelle was quick to incorporate Caercys into Nightwatch operations, allowing the smaller Naga to earn some spending money and valuable hands-on experience. Her skill with magic and marksmanship makes her a natural counterpart to Isabelle; she can infiltrate well ahead of allied units due to her natural abilities, set up in a good position, and provide support or keep an eye on troop movements. On the downside, Caercys isn't able to use heavy armor like her aunt, and isn't anywhere near as tough or brave. Her strong magical abilities and ability to spit a blinding venom, however, make up for this. Whilst she is not cleared for field operations yet, she often can be found assisting other Nightwatch units.